


The Angel next door

by Blushingbutterfly



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, Bullying, Comedy, Drama, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is the brother, Human AU, Illness, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Neighbours, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise, Romance, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Teasing, closeness, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushingbutterfly/pseuds/Blushingbutterfly
Summary: Good omens Neighbours AUMr Crowley’s life would change in the form of a new neighbour who just moved next door.His neighbour looked like an angel, Crowley couldn’t take his eyes of them.





	1. Moving day

**Author's Note:**

> My first good omens fanfic
> 
> Would really appreciate some love and comments to let me know if you want more.

It was a quiet normal day in Tadfield. A small town in Oxfordshire. The birds were singing, kids laughing in the distance from the school and such lovely weather for this time of day… everything was perfect and Crowley hated it. On this very fateful morning, his day would change and it would change the rest of his life, he just didn’t know it yet.

On this morning; a Saturday by the way, Crowley was currently tending to his front garden. His garden was his pride and would often tell off his plants when they weren’t up to his standards. It was to keep them in check. They had to be perfect and look good.

He wouldn’t get caught talking to his plants mainly because this was a street quite a bit away from the main village and there were only two houses on this street. One was owned by him and the other house had been abandoned for years. Crowley’s house, was a modern looking house, black and surrounded by a big garden with beautiful plants. It sticked out like a sore thumb against the sleepy tradition village of Tadfield.

The other house was from the past, it was a old house that was still kind of liveable but it needed a bit of TLC however the garden was an eyesore for Crowley. It was over growing with long tall grass and weeds. Vines climbed up and down the house, how Crowley would love to go over there and just rip the whole thing up, it was disturbing his perfect plants and rubbing them the wrong way. They were a bad influence on his plants.

With so much work needed to be done to one house it never sold. People would come and view it but nothing came of it. It had been up for sale since he moved to his new stylish modern house, it had been the main reason why he moved to this spot. No one else but him, no kids and no other neighbours. Just how he liked it.

However.

This was no ordinary day and what Crowley had forgot to notice while he was tending to his garden was the unfortunate sale sign on the old house next door had gone overnight. The only thing that cause his eye, well his ears was the sound of a very large truck with a car behind it making the most hideous noise as they entered the street.

‘_Great_’ Crowley though. How could his day get any worse…

**_Ring ring_** went a bell of a certain bicycle. It was about to get worse.

  
“Paper mr Crawley” as the young lad on the bicycle threw the news paper on to Crowley’s perfect garden.

“ Oi watch that tongue boy, it’s Mr Crowley to you” Crowley hissed at the boy. The young boy laughed and peddled off in the opposite direction.

The boy I’m question was an 11 year old boy who he and his friends were quite mischievous and well know around the village. He also had a dog; which he named Dog ( which was really uncreative for a boy of his age). The boy’s name was Adam Young and even know he got on Crowley nerves on most days, the boy had good intentions. He loved his parents and was a good friend to the friends he had. Your typical 11 year old boy.

Now back to this truck

Crowley had looked over his blackout glasses he always wore and eyed up the truck.  
‘Remove! Home and commercial moving’ the truck read. He couldn’t believe his yellow tinted eyes. Someone was actually stupid enough to buy that hideous looking house.

Next he laid his eyes on the small blue car that pulled up next to the house. He couldn’t make out who was driving it straight away, and who was the stupid person who brought this house. He didn’t really care but he was curious. The door opened and come out an angelic blonde man who rose out of the car, with the biggest smile on his face and the rosiest of cheeks that glowed off him.

Crowley breath hitched a bit and his glasses dropped lower down his nose. The man suddenly turned towards him, Crowley quick composed himself and brought his glasses up to cover his eyes. The angelic smiley man smiled towards him and then stared to walk to him.

“Oh hello there!” The man waved as he briskly walked towards Crowley. All Crowley could do was stare as the man got closer and closer.

“You must be my new neighbour” the delightful man held out his hand. Crowley look at the hand and took his own hand and gripping the other person hand and they shook.

“I suppose I am” Crowley answered then took his hand back, he kept his stare though his glasses to the man’s eyes. His eyes where very blue. They were like pools of water, frozen.

“So” the man started “ to whom shall I call you mr…?”

“Crowley, Anthony Crowley and you”

“Aziraphale” he answered back. What a strange name to fit the strange and stupid idea of buying this how, Crowley thought.

“Well I guess it nice to meet you mr ari…Azeri…..?” Crowley tried to say his name but his mouth wasn’t cooperating.

“Aziraphale” he smiled “don’t worry I’m sure you will get the hang of it, most people struggle with my name too.” His attention the turned towards the removal men currently carrying furniture out of the large bulky lorry.

“Well I best get everything organised, I’ll guess I’ll see you later Mr Crowley”he waved his goodbyes and started to turn around and walk away and stood outside his house. Crowley could only smile and wave as he got a good look at his new neighbour.

Aziraphale was smaller than him and quite round too. Not saying he was fat or overweight but he was a bit cubby. He dressed in a cream suit trousers with a light blue shirt under cream waistcoat and to compleat his outfit, a beige tartan patterned bow tie. His look kinda suited the house he was moving into. He looked the same age as Crowley maybe not much older than him but it wasn’t a big difference.

As Crowley continued to scan the man as he walked around getting stuff out of the van the next thing he notice was his butt. It had a wiggle as he walked away. It was new to him, he never stared at a mans butt before… well not this long anyway.

He quick gathered his thoughts and went to his plants. He saw them rustling in the wind, they were probably talking about him and the new neighbour. He didn’t like it when his plants were talking about him.

“Shut up” he quietly told them off and walked down the path towards his house and closed the door behind him. He couldn’t believe he had a neighbour. He hoped he wouldn’t bother him too much. Probably would be the last he saw him anyways, with the house like that.

Crowley gave him a week before he would have enough with that wreck and move out.


	2. Meeting like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the kept running into each other

It been two weeks since Aziraphale moved next door and Crowley had to admit the place was startling to look better too. Since moving in the grass was cut, weeds pulled out. The fence outside was given a fresh coat of white paint, windows were also cleaned and sparkling in the sunlight and curtains were also put up in the windows tool the house looked like a home now.

Crowley had to give him credit, he was doing a good job on that house. Crowley hadn’t spoke to the man since he moved, in fact he didn’t see much of him at all. He would see him outside from his bedroom window and when he went out the blonde man would be inside the house. Now that he had a neighbour he kinda wished he was talking to him more.

It was a Friday late afternoon and Crowley was on his way to his local supermarket to pick up some food shopping. He parked his precious black Bentley in a spot with no other cars, she was far too go for them. Then he moved towards the line of trolling outside the entrance of the supermarket. He pulled a small trolly out. No point in getting the bigger ones, he rarely ate and it was just him in the house too.

He walked up the first aisle. It was veg and fruits. He picked up a packet of red apple, then some strawberries and moved on to the meats. Nothing really took his fancy so he continued on. He looked at all that food and huffed, not really looking where he was going until he hit something.

“Ouch” the person cried in pain.

Ok so he hit someone. He looked up and turned his attention to the person he just hit in front of him with his trolly.

“Sorry sorry I didn’t mean to…” Crowley said before he cut off. The person he hit was Aziraphale. Aziraphale turned around to meet Crowley’s gaze ( he was still wearing his blackout glasses).

“Oh my it’s ok…oh Crowley fancy meeting you here” Azriaphale said delightful even if he was just hit in the ass with a metal trolley.

“Not really, it’s the only supermarket in a 5 mile radius” Crowley played him. But no really it wouldn’t surprise Crowley if they bumped into each other here. It was the only supermarket here for miles.

“So assi…aziy”

“Aziraphale ” he corrected Crowley

“Sorry Aziraphale , I’ll get it next time. Anyways how are you settling in” he questioned

“Oh it’s delightful, love my new home. So full of inspiration, so quite and peaceful. I’ve settled in quite nicely thank you for asking Mr. Crowley”

“ err just Crowley, my friends call me Crowley” Crowley didn’t have any friends.

“I’m you friend?” Azirphale questioned

“Yeah I suppose so, we do live next to each other now I guess.”

“I suppose we do” they both leave it at that and both went in the same direction down the aisle, towards canned food and then cereals. Crowley noticed that Azriaphale didn’t pick up too much food either until they hit the dessert aisle in which Aziraphale’s face glowed with joy.

Azirphale happily picked up some eclairs, then some profiteroles and a couple of cakes too. He also picked up some ingredients in which would make crepes.

“Sooo, you have a sweet tooth then I guess” Crowley started of another conversation.

“Oh this, I do love my desserts. I feel like I don’t eat anything else and as for you, you don’t look like you hardly eat anything Crowley” he answered back

“Yeah you’re right. I don’t, to be honest I don’t like eating that much”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No just never been keen on eating. Just a picky eater I guess” Crowley laughter it off but Aziraphale was a bit concerned. Crowley looked good but to be honest there was nothing there of him. He’s practically just skin a bones. Maybe food was a touchy subject for Crowley but some Aziraphale felt there was something more.

“You know, my brother said I should lay off the desserts for a bit says im getting a bigger gut every time he sees me” Aziraphale started.

“You have a brother?”

“Oh yes a younger brother. He’s more of a fitness fanatic and he’s tried to convince me to cut the junk for more healthy options but I just can’t give up my desserts” he laughs.

“ Ha ha what gut?” Crowley nervously said. He knew Azriaphale was a bit round about the edges but he didn’t look bad, he looked like your average man. He could see why is weighing would be a problem for him.

“ you don’t have to pretend Crowley, I know I’m fat.” That shocked Crowley. He came without it so bluntly. Like he was quite proud of being round. Crowley was all for self confidence and Aziraphale looked like the kind of person who isn’t too fussed about what he looked like.

“You’re not fat you’re ….perfectly normal” he quickly answer back. Crowley looked at Azirphale who looked quite shocked by what he had just heard. He turned his head away and carried on trolling. Azirphale smiled.

“Thank you, that was kind of you” Azirphale smiled.

Kind.

  
Oh crap. Crowley was not kind. He had a reputation of being quite nasty throughout the village, he also swore quite often and would be hateful to people who practically deserved it. People would often keep their distance from him. Aziraphale was gonna ruin him.

“Oh I’m not kind…. I’m anything but kind. Everyone hate me round here” Crowley stated

“Oh whatever you say” don’t think Azirphale believe him what that sarcastic tone he just answered.

They continued to move and finally finished the last of their shopping. Crowley didn’t have much. He had a few food items but the rest was just alcohol (spirits mainly)

“After you” Azirphale led Crowley to the checkout first, seeing as he had less stuff than him it only made sense. Crowley nodded towards him, don’t forget that bad guy image Crowley, he though as he started to load his shopping on to the conveyor belt. Azirphale soon followed and put his shopping on the belt too.

After they both checked out they road the trollies to their card. Azirphale had parked right next to his Bentley. Out of all the spaces he chose the one next to him.

“Oh what a lovely car, isn’t it Crowley” Aziraphale pointedly to the Bentley “mines is just next to it. So where have you parked?”Azirphale question

“Actually the Bentley is mine” the glow of Azriaphale’s face was radiant.

“What? Really? Oh my Crowley, you kept her in top condition”

“I have, she is a beauty”

“I would very much like to ride in one of those”

“I suppose we could have a Sunday drive one of the days together”

“Really. Well as long as you don’t drive too fast, I don’t like going to fast” Azirphale laughter, Crowley couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing or what he was offering. What was wrong with him. He was complementing and offering drives away in his Bentley to a guy he beardy even knew.

They both back shopping away in their cars and said goodbye.

“I will see you soon then” Azirphale waved. The. He drove off. Crowley waved back but stayed put until he couldn’t see his neighbour anymore. He then proceeded to hit his head of the steering wheel.

“Oh god what are you doing Crowley” he groaned to himself.

  
His next encounter with Aziraphale was at The Barrel of Apples Inn, the only pub in the village. Crowley would go there offend. Mostly on a Saturday for karaoke and would stay there till the early hours of Sunday morning. It was a late Sunday night and Crowley walked in to the pub, it was coming up to 9pm so it wasn’t very busy now. Just how he liked it. He briskly walked up to the bar and waiting till the barman walked up to him.

“The usual Mr. Crowley?” He asked and Crowley just nodded. Taking a note out of his pocket the barman soon came back with 3 whiskies.

“Keep the change” Crowley handed the barman the note and he turned away toward the till.

Crowley downed the first two whiskies, to get the night started. He grabbed the third and went to his usual spot in the corner of the pub. He liked that corner cause it was dark, he could se everything and everyone… no one even sits there and everyone kind of gotten use to that spot being ‘Crowley’s spot’

As Crowley walked to his spot, he looked up to find that ‘his spot’ was actually occupied with a certain blond neighbour. Here he was again. Seeing as Aziraphale was new he would let him off, just this once. He continued to walk and sit next to Azirphale.

“Well well well we meet again” Crowley shifted next to the man. Aziraphale had just took a sip of what ever he was drinking and gave Crowley a warm smile.

“Oh Crowley fancy bumping into you here” he put his glass down on the table with a clank.

“Didn’t think you was a drinker….errr”

“Still don’t know how to say my name” Aziraphale joked. He caught him

“Errr no its just….just this whisky is quite strong”Aziraphale laughed at Crowley’s comment.

“If you are struggle with it hows about a nickname just for me?” He suggested

“A nickname? What shall I call you instead?”

“No you can think of something, something easy to remember for you” Crowley pondered at what nickname would be easy to say but would easily for Aziraphale to know too. Crowley wondered for a few moments and suddenly it hit him.

“Angel”

“A..Angel?” Aziraphale repeat.

“Yeah that”

“Why may I ask”

“Well I guess… it suits you” Azirphale didn’t really understand why the name but he had to admit, it was quite flattering. Aziraphale blushed a little and took another sip of his drink. He smiled into his drink. He looked over carefully not to be noticed by Crowley’s gaze. Crowley gulped down his third whiskey.

“I’m gonna get another” Crowley said just as he was about to stand up he was stopped by Azpiraphale’s hand on his arm.

“No no stay put, I’ll will get this one Crowley” Crowley was taken back and made to sit back down instead Aziraphale got up and hurried to the bar taking the empty glasses with him

“Two white wines please, the best you have please” he asked the barman. He brought over two sparkling glasses filled with bubbly white wine. Aziraphale handled the money over and took the glasses back to where Crowley was sitting.

“Wine? Are you celebrating something” Crowley asked

“Well I guess I am” he happily replied

“And what would that be” Crowley continued

“You, for making me feel so welcome here” Aziraphale raises his glass towards Crowley and smiled. Crowley smiled back also raising his glass towards Aziraphale’s own.

“To us and the start of a great friendship, angel” they both smiled.

‘Clink’ the glasses went. Crowley immediately stared drinking his wine and as he was drinking he caught a glimpse of angel. He smiled gently towards his drink. His lips perfectly perched on top on the rim of the glass. Aziraphale looked over and caught Crowley looking. Crowley the quickly looked away from his gaze and so did Aziraphale. He then started to drink his wine.

They both sat there and drank quietly and enjoying each others company.

A few hours went by and a few more alcoholic beverages were consumed. They both called it a night and walked each other home. There was no talking on the way. They just wanted to enjoy what was left of the evening and go home.

They finally reach their homes, they both waved bye and when it to their homes.


	3. I want to know more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale want to know more about Crowley
> 
> Crowley want to know about Aziraphale 
> 
> The more they talk the more they want to get closer to each other

Since their little drink, both Aziraphale and Crowley got talking more. Crowley learnt a lot about Aziraphale and Aziraphale learned more about Crowley.

On a Thursday they both too, a stroll to a café in the village that Azirphale had often visit when he moved here. He invite Crowley this time in the hope of getting to know Crowley more and the fact he actually enjoyed his company too.

Crowley sat down at a round table when entering the tiny and cosy café and Aziraphale got one coco and one strong coffee for his friend. He picked up the drinks and join Crowley at the round table.

The table was made of wood and was covered in a lacy table cloth. In the middle was a salt and pepper shaker and a holder with a menu in it.

“Been up to much recently” Aziraphale strikes up a conversation first.

“Well work is starting to pick up a bit, it coming to the summer so I’ve got appointments coming in” Crowley took a sip of his coffee

“Oh and do you mind me asking what you do, I don’t think I ever asked you” Aziraphale asked while talking a sip off his hot coco.

“I’m a gardener, help out the local part with the flowerbeds and I also do people gardens too, cleaning them up mostly.”

“Oh delightful, that explains you beautiful garden then” he took another sip of his drink.

“It’s more of a hobby really. I like doing it. And what do you do angel” Crowley asked back. The man smiled, he had to get use to that nickname.

“I’m actually an writer. I’ve written a few books here and there some have gotten published. I do love collecting them too. I’ve actually going to open a little book shop here. I’m still working on the building”

“Oh really, what books have you written?”

“Er… they…. aren’t really that good. Honestly I don’t think you would like them, they are romance novels, soppy stuff you know?”

“I’m more of a scary book kinda guy. Really scary stuff about ghosts and psychopaths. But maybe I could read one of your books soon. Maybe I already know, what books did you write.?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale hesitated, he didn’t want to tell Crowley what type of romance novels he actually writes. He didn’t want to frighten off Crowley, he was kind of fond of him.

“Well I’m not going to tell you” he teased “you will have to find out for yourself.”

“Oh is that a challenge?” Crowley raised he eyebrow above his glasses.

“Maybe” the blond suggested taking yet another sip of his coco.

“Are you always such a tease angel?” Crowley continued

“I don’t think I am, I rarely talk to anyone so I’m not use to all the social talk”

“Anyone? You don’t talk to anyone?” Crowley questioned more

“Well you see I have terrible, err social anxiety. Your probably the only person actually talked to the most” he replied

“So you don’t have friend?” Crowley suggested

“No, I do have one friend”

“Oh is it someone I know”

“It you silly” the both laughed and smiled.

“I just like to keep myself to myself you know? Aziraphale continued

“Yeah I know, I’m the same” Crowley could relate. He didn’t like talking to anyone. The main reason was everyone he knew sort of a snob. That and he was sort of betrayed by the small friends he did have. He turned his back on them. He had no time for toxic people in his like.

They both sat there in silence while they both drunk their drinks. Crowley finished his drink and looked over at the blond. His eyes was close while he was drinking, he looked like he was in heaven drinking that coco. Crowley smiled. It was nice to have one friend he though, he just hoped it wouldn’t turn out like the past.

Aziraphale was a nice man, very down to earth he wouldn’t want to lose the only friend he made in a long time.

Aziraphale finally finished his drink and turned towards Crowley with smile.

“So anything planned for today” he asked

“Nothing today I suppose”

“Well it’s a lovely day, would you like to join me for a walk around the park Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley couldn’t see a problem with that and agreed to the stroll.

They both went off towards the park which was near by, just a 5 min walk to be precise. At the park there were loads of trees and flowers. There was also a small duck pond that was surrounded by a metal fence. Some benches were also scattered around the place and there was also a small children play area too. It was a Thursday morning so no children on the park as it was school time.

In fact most of the park was abandoned which was nice in Crowley’s mind. They soon both walked up to a bench and both sat down, in front of them was the duck pond. They both sat their in silence for a while, working up something in their mind to start a conversation.

“So I’ve been wondering angel, how old are you exactly?” Crowley started

“Bit personal isn’t it”

“Go on I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours”? Aziraphale hesitating after Crowley spoke. He twiddle his thumbs for a while and then he spoke.

“I’m…I’m 47” Aziraphale looked down to the ground, a little embarrassed. Crowley jaw dropped. No way was he that old he looked so much younger.

“You joking right?”

“No why would I joke about that”

“It’s just you look so much younger like my age perhaps”

“Which would be?”

“38” Crowley squeezed his answer out of his mouth.

“Well I’ll take that as a complement then Crowley. Thank you” Aziraphale smirked towards him. Crowley smiled back.

“You’re the same age as my brother” continued Aziraphale

“Oh really”

Bird started to fly over them from the nearby trees and the wind picked up a little while they talked more. The ducks near by started quacking at each other, like they were talking.

“So is there a mrs Aziraphale?” Crowley started another conversation. He went really personal on the whole age thing so what did he have to lose.

“Oh there isn’t, never will be” Aziraphale answered “you?”

“No not much for relationship, I’ve dated people never really went any further than that”

“Picky at that too?”

“I guess so. Just haven’t meet the right person”

“Oh person… person as in..?”

“I don’t have a preference angel. I’m quite open when it comes to relationships” this new information was good to here for Aziraphale. He quite like Crowley… maybe one day just not now. He didn’t want to ruin what he had that was already nice to have.

The time at the park quietly passed them by and was coming to the afternoon, they both agreed that they should make a move on and head to their homes. They took another walk back, by this time the clouds had gathered and the wind was really picking up. They walked a bit faster fearing they could get drenched as it might look like the heavens might open up.

The temperature soon dropped as they got home. Just as Crowley was about to walk to his door Ariaphale stopped him

“Hey Crowley would you perhaps would like to join me for dinner Saturday night? I know that you don’t eat much but I hope…”

“That would be nice angel” Crowley smiled and cut him off. “What time?”

“Oh errr 6.30pm ish?”

“Perfect I’ll be there” he smiled and walked towards his front door. He gave away to the blond man and went inside. Aziraphale just stared as he left. He smiled a little and soon walked back to his own home.

He closed the door and leaned up against it. He couldn’t believe he did that. He never did that before. He clenched his heart. It was beating so fast. He never felt like this before, the whole feeling was new to him.

Aziraphale calmed himself down, not to get too worked up about it but he couldn’t believe he just asked him like that. A smile roses up across his face and his cheeks were red. ‘That would be nice angel’ he kept repeating them words in his head. ‘Angel’ he really liked being called that.

No one has ever spoken to him so softly before. But Aziraphale’s smile soon faded. He knew Crowley was being nice, they were just neighbour right? Well friends too but that was far from the point. He didn’t want to been too fast with Crowley, he didn’t was to scare him away.

With that though in his mind he continued to his study and sat down at the desk. He put his hands in his head and the. Lifted up his head

“Right time to plan something amazing” Aziraphale said with determination on his face

‘Achoo’ he sneezed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a couple of chapters ahead so I’m going over my other chapters a lot slower to spot mistakes
> 
> If your still interested in the story leave a comment and some love. Thanks for the support I’ve had recently. It’s been a big confidence booster


	4. Not going to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale was rarely I’ll but on the day that should have been perfect, it went wrong.
> 
> It’s up to Crowley to help him out

Today was the day Crowley was actually looking forward to. He was never asked out for dinner before, especially by his neighbour ( he had no neighbour apart from angel)

He finished his work for the day and 6.00pm was fast approaching. He had a relaxing bath just and was now looking through the clothes of his wardrobe.

“Well well well what to wear.” He put his finger to his lips in deep thought. He wanted to look nice and stylish for Aziraphale but he also wanted to know his limits.

He learned from the other day that there will never be a mrs Aziraphale so he just wanted to confirm the theory that he must like men instead. So he decided to test that out by getting the blond hot under the collar.

He flicked through the many racks of clothes he had hung up until, he found the the one.

“Now this sure will make him blush” Crowley talked to himself again.

He proceeded to put on a black shirt on, dark grey jeans and a grey tie to match. He buttoned up the shirt right to the he neck and looked at the mirror. No this won’t do. He undone the first two buttons and exposed a bit more of his neck.

Good but not quite there. He undone one more button to tease a bit of his chest. He let the tie hand lose around his neck and then went to put on socks and then some black shoes. He like these shoes. Shiny and back leather shoes with a bit of a heal of the. Really defined his legs.

He picked up his shades and made his way down stairs, he picked up something nice to drink. Some vodka is nice with anything. He was all set and off he went out the front door.

He made his way to Aziraphale’s, he was rather excited to see what he had done to the place since moving in. He could only image.

He stood on the front door step and knocked on the brass lion knocker on the door.

**Bang bang bang**

He’s stood there for a while. He knew he was a bit early he just hope Aziraphale didn’t forget their little dinner. As he waited he could hear someone moving about there very steadily. Then the door finally opened

And there was Azirphale, who was not all that Crowley expected. Aziraphale was all dressed very casual, nothing fancy at all except Aziraphale’s eyes was red, his whole face was flushed and his body was shaking

“Oh crowley I’m so sorry I should have called or something. I appear to be feeling under the weather” he sniffed. Crowley just looked.

“Angel look at you, you’re in such a state. Here let me help you” Crowley stepped inside and led Aziraphale towards what appeared to be the living room. He gently sat down Aziraphale

“Please don’t fuss with me Crowley. I’m fine” Aziraphale sniffed some more.

“Fine? Your far than from it. Now let me help you”

“I don’t need…”

“Shut up and let me help” Crowley scolded Aziraphale. It shook him to hear such a tone from Crowley. Is this what having friend is like? Azirphale got a bit more comfortable on his sofa as Crowley paced the room.

“It’s cold in here, you got blankets.”

Achoo

“Yes upstairs.. in my bedroom”

“Where’s the bedroom”

“Across the landing door on the right” Aziraphale explained. With the information Crowley hurried upstairs and stood in front of Aziraphale bedroom. This was his bedroom. His privet room. Crowley couldn’t think about that now, his friend needed help.

He opened the door to a large room. A four poster double bed scattered with plusher pillows. There was a bookshelf on one walk and the other had a dresser with a large decorative mirror. Next to that was a wooden wardrobe also decorated nicely. The windows were draped in thick curtains , the window had a nice view oh his house.

He went over to the wardrobe and scanned its contents. At the bottom there was something fluffy that appeared to be a throw blanket. He lifted it up and opened it up.

“This will do” he draped over the blanket over his shoulder and made his way out of the Aziraphale’s room, closing the door as he left. He stepped down the stairs and back towards the living room to fine angel still there where he left him.

He went over and took some of the cushions for the other sofa that was in the living room and placed them next to Azirphale.

“Now lie down” Crowley commanded. Aziraphale didn’t question him and did as he was told, placing his head on the pillows Crowley had just placed. Crowley the threw the blanket up in there air and neatly placed it onto of the man lying down.

“There, have you had anything to eat. Your looking paler than usually”

“Ummm no I haven’t”

“Idiot, no wonder your like this, eating while ill is not good for you. You need to eat” and before Aziraphale could protest Crowley was gone, he went to find the kitchen.

He manage to find it quickly and scanned the kitchen cupboards of the wall for something for Aziraphale could eat. He opened one with just plates (a lot of plates for just one person. Another had wine glasses. Then he looked and the lower counter cupboard and it didn’t take long to fine something to quickly whip up for his friend.

He picked up a can of tomato soup opens it up and tipped it into a bowl from the cupboard of plates he found early and placed it in a microwave that was in the kitchen. After figuring the buttons he manage to get the thing working. As the soup warmed up. Crowed grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

**Ping**

The microwave pinged and Crowley went over and pressed the button to open the oven door. Steam bellowed out of the microwave revealing a hot bowl of tomato soup. Crowley carefully grabbed the bowl.

The bowl was very hot but Crowley was use to the heat so he rarely burned himself on anything. He tolerated the pain and placed the bowl on a plate. He quickly grabbed the water he just made and a spoon from one of the draws and rushed of to his friend.

Aziraphale was propped up against the pillows, he was still lying on the sofa but at least he was up so he could eat something. Crowley grabbed a spare pillow and placed it on Aziraphale’s lap then he placed the plate and bowl of hot soup on top.

The he placed the glass off water on the wooden and glass coffee table next to the sofas. Crowley’s attention then turned to Aziraphale who was looking a little sad. He was slurping his soup very slowly. It was still hot

Crowley did sort of had ago at him and then called him an idiot. It made him feel real bad. He hadn’t had any friends and didn’t know how to treat them.

“I’m sorry angel” Azirphale heard Crowley’s words.

“Sorry?”

“For shouting at you earlier and we’ll for calling you an idiot” Aziraphale didn’t face him and look at Crowley.

“It’s ok I sort of deserve it. I was an idiot, thinking this cold would go away by tonight but it didn’t. Now I’ve ruined our night” he said softly. Crowley looked down. He was also looking forward to tonight too.

“You didn’t ruin it at all angel. I get thing happen unexpectedly but I wish you could have popped over and told me, we could have rescheduled” Crowley said trying to cheer up the blond. He got to him, Aziraphale almost cracked a smiled.

“I guess your right, sorry”

“Stop saying sorry, concentrate on you, getting better. Anyways I’m gonna get a glass for this bottle I’ve brought. Not gonna let it go to waste” Crowley walked off leaving the living room and into the kitchen. Aziraphale continued to eat the soup Crowley made.

It made him feel better. It was so warm and creamy. He surprised himself he manage to eat something, even if he still wasn’t feeling well enough to eat, Crowley was right. Aziraphale need to get better, he need to keep his strength up after all he had to reschedule their little dinner together.

Crowley soon returned with a glass and the bottle he brought with him. Sat on the floor next to Aziraphale, propping his back up against the sofa he was lying on.

“Well got to make the most of the evening right angel?” Aziraphale didn’t reply, instead he just smiled towards his friend.

As the evening went on, Crowley took empty plates from Azirphale and washed them for him. They both talked some more but as the night went on it was getting really late at night. Crowley had to go home.

“Do you need help getting to bed before I go?” Crowley suggested

“Actually I’m quite comfortable here, I think I’ll sleep here tonight” Aziraphale yawned. Crowley didn’t argue with him, he was too tired.

“Do you want me to get you some pj’s, help you get dressed into something more comfortable.” Crowley suggested

“Oh no no no I’m fine I can manage” Aziraphale waved his hands in protest. Why did Crowley say that, was he trying to give him a heart attack.

“Ok angel.” Crowley laughter a bit and his reaction “ sleep tight and I’ll pop over tomorrow”

“Thank you Crowley for helping me, you didn’t have too.”

“Hey isn’t that what friends do?” Crowley laughed and got another smile from Aziraphale. Crowley turned all lights but a lamp that was in the corner of the room.

“Will you be ok for tonight” Crowley asked

“I will, just go and get some rest yourself” he smiled towards the man in shades. Then Crowley left, leaving Aziraphale alone.

He never did go upstairs and get his pj’s. He was ok with the t shirt and bottoms he was lounging about it plush he didn’t want to move. Moving more kinda made him go a bit dizzy.

  
Aziraphale tuned to get a bit more comfortable on the sofa. This night was such a mess but he still felt happy about what Crowley had done for him. He never had anyone care for him so much before. His heart skipped a beat.

He remembered how Crowley was dress for this evening. He looked so seductive in his clothes. The jeans cut his legs perfectly. The grey shirt looked so good on him, he even undone the buttons on the top of his shirt that exposed such a perfectly sculpted neck and the shoes. Oh the shoes had a bit of a heal on them really made his legs look even longer.

Aziraphale was getting under the collar. He couldn’t think of his like this, he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with him. He couldn’t be more with him. Could he?

Aziraphale wipes his thoughts away and settled down. He needed to sleep. He needed to get better. Within a few minutes the blond soon fell into a nightly slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the supports
> 
> Love you all


	5. Meeting Mr Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mind of Azriaphale , on that fateful day he met his neighbour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.
> 
> Like I said it was a slow burner. Gonna get to that juicy bits soon.
> 
> Short chapter on what was going though Aziraphale’s head when he met his new neighbour.

It was moving day and Aziraphale had just pulled into the street where his new home was. It was only a small street with two houses. One of them he owned, the other would be his new neighbour.

As he drove past he saw his new neighbour crouching down to his plants of his garden. His lips was moving. Aziraphale though that was strange he was talking but know one was there.

Was he talking to his plants? Aziraphale shakes the though of his strange neighbour and parked up next to his house. He got out of the car with the biggest smile on his face.

This was a new chapter in his life he couldn’t wait to star, away from city life to a beautiful country village.

The corner of his eye had his attention and spotted his new neighbour looking.

‘Come on Aziraphale you can do this, new beginning, start fresh and make friends’ Aziraphale though. He needed to take the first steps, so took them

“Oh hey there” he said

Aziraphale started to walk to the man in shades. The first thing that cause his attention was his hair. The mans hair was orange, ginger. It looked like it was on fire sticking up like that. Very nice.

The next thing he noticed was his body. He was quite tall and skinny, he was straight up and straight down. He was like a tree. As Aziraphale got closer he could see more of the man. The mans neck was slender and thin, his face had perfect cheek bones, it slimmed his face.

He got close to the man and held out his hand.

“You must be my new neighbour”

“I suppose I am” the man grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and the both shook hands. As they stood there there shaking hands, Aziraphale was able to get a better look at the man.

The man was extremely attractive and mature, his cheek bones could cut glass, a flawless jawline and had a bit of beaded stubble too. He had a snake tattoo next to his ear, weird place to put a tattoo but it quite suited his whole look.

He couldn’t tell what his eye colour was, his shades covered his eyes and were blacked out. He did wonder colour they were but the glasses made him looked mysterious, it was well kinda sexy.

Aziraphale was radiating heat. Oh no he’s hot.

“So to whom shall I call you mr…?”

“Crowley, Anthony Crowley and you”

“Aziraphale” they let go of each others hand.

Aziraphale needed a distraction, he could have stood there and talked to Mr Crowley all day if he wanted too but he didn’t want to seem to creepy and scare him off before he even wanted to get to know him.

He vowed to make at least a new friend here in this village, after all he wanted to be more out of his comfort zone and he never had a lot of friends. Mr. Crowley look like a very nice person to strike a friendship with.

  
“Well I best get everything organised, I’ll guess I’ll see you later Mr Crowley” and he turned and left him to it. He could still feel the man staring at him underneath them shades.

He probably blowed it with the man. He was too forward and scared the man off he just knew it. Best to avoid him for a bit so I don’t frighten him, Aziraphale though.


	6. The little thing that bring us closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Crowley bring him lunch.

**Knock knock**

The front door of Aziraphale sounded waking up the sleeping blond. He rose up from the sofa, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

**Knock knock**.

The door went again.

Aziraphale rose up to his feet and ran to the door to open it. There he was greeted by his flamed haired friend, Crowley. He stood there with a cheeky smile on his face and a plastic bag in his hand.

“Angel your awake” Crowley spoke “and I see you’re looking better, can I come ?”

“Oh” Aziraphale yawned “yeaaah sure come in” he moved out of the way and let his friend in, so much for avoiding him. They lived next to each other.

“I brought you lunch angel”

“Lunch?”

“Yeah?...”

“What time is it?” Azirphale looked confused

“It 2.15 in the afternoon angel” Answered Crowley.

“What? 2.15. Oh my I’ve never slept so long. I hardly ever sleep” Aziraphale was so shocked.

“Well maybe that’s why you got ill. Rest is important angel” Crowley set the bag on the table and rustled though it. He grabbed a foil package.

“For you” he handed it over to his friend

“Thank you” Aziraphale unwrapped the foil opening up a sandwich. A cheese sandwich to be exact. It brought a smile to his face. How kind.

“Did you pop to the little café then to get this then” Aziraphale asked

“The café? No I made it. Didn’t want to wonder to far just in case you need me to help if something bad happened” the answer averted Aziraphale’s gaze from the sandwich to Crowley. He made this.

His heart skipped again. Oh no, he though. Not now not here. He could feel the heat rose to his face. He wanted so desperately to hid it but he couldn’t. He couldn’t.

“Are you ok angel, your looking a little red there” Crowley was concerned

“Oh me, it’s nothing. Still feeling a little bit under the wether” this was too embarrassing for Aziraphale.

“Well why don’t you sit down and I’ll bring you a nice cup of tea to you while you eat that sandwich” Crowley suggested. Aziraphale nodded and walked to the direction of the living room.

Crowley smiled and waited till Aziraphale was out of sight. His smile fell and he turned his attention to the kettle and cups on the counter.

His lips parted into a smirk, his eyebrows rose above his shades.

“Angels do blush I guess.” Crowley knew what he was doing. Just a small good gesture got the man hot under the collar and Crowley was quite proud.

He continued to make Azriaphale a drink once the kettle clicked off to let Crowley know the water had boiled. He filled the white tea cup with hot water and stirred the teabag that was inside cup. He then added two tiny spoons of sugar, stirred again and the took out the tea bag and disposed of it in a near by peddle bing. At last he added milk.

Crowley took the cup and made his way to find Aziraphale sitting on one of the sofas in the living room. He placed the cup on a mat that was on the table in front of them and then lounged on the opposite sofa in front of Aziraphale.

Aziraphale had already devoured on half of his sandwich. He looked at the remaining half then looked at Crowley. The blond then took the last half of the sandwich and offered it to Crowley.

“Here”

“No angel not for me thanks. I don’t feel like eating”

“Really? After you lectured me about not eating.” He continued to hold it out in front of Crowley. Crowley just looked at it and then looked at Aziraphale. His face was unreadable. Crowley sighed and took the sandwich.

“Just a few bites, I’m not having all of it. Only just to keep you happy” Aziraphale smiled while Crowley started to take the first bite. It’s the first time in a few weeks he’s seen Crowley eat. It kinds felt weird. Looking at Crowley’s, he looked like he wasn’t enjoying is own creation, which Aziraphale enjoyed very much when he had his half.

As Crowley ate the sandwich, Aziraphale picked up the hot drink Crowley had made him and took a sip. He moaned after the tasted, which caught Crowley by surprise. He started choking.

“Crowley.”

“Ahhh it’s it’s ok” Crowley coughed “I’m fine just went down the wrong way. Like I said I don’t eat much” Crowley put the left over sandwich down in the foil packet on the table. Aziraphale looked at Crowley a bit concerned

“I can get you some water, if you want”

“No it’s fine anyways I should be getting off, got some work that needs doing” Crowley stood up. Aziraphale smiled and also stood up leading the red hair man to the front door.

“I’m glad to see you’re ok angel but I best be off, sorry I couldn’t stay any longer.

“That’s quite alright” Aziraphale opened the door to let him out and Crowley started to walk. Aziraphale was so great fun for Crowley to help him out he wanted to say thank you in the best way possible. And in the heat of the moment as Crowley turned to say his goodbyes he was met with a force of heat that wrapped around his torso.

Aziraphale was hugging him. Crowley held up his hands in shock but he couldn’t bring himself to push him away. Instead he put his ands on the smaller man’s back.

“Thank you for your help Crowley. Thank you for being my friend” the blond mumbled. Crowley started going red. This was a friend. His friends

“Ahh no problem angel” the both pulled away and smiled at each other. Crowley then waved and started to walk away.

“See you again soon angel”

“You too Crowley”

Aziraphale walked away, slowly closing the door. He kept his eyes as much as possible on Crowley as he walked away and then the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all the sweet comments. Sorry again it’s a small chapter but that’s the build up to more plot. So chapters are getting a bit longer.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this sweet chapter, please leave a comment and your love.


	7. That summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the annual summer fair, games to play, prizes to be won and food to eat.... memories to make that will last a lifetime.

Two months later

The weather was starting to hotter up, trees were filled with different colour green leaves and the flowers were in full bloom. So many colours. Crowley did a wonderful job.

It was that time of the year where people would gather in the part for the annual summer fair. People would open stalls selling their craft work, games would be played, prizes won and events happen throughout the day.

Aziraphale had saw posters for the event in the coming weeks and asked Crowley if he wanted to pop along. Crowley, even know he didn’t like people all that much accepted Aziraphale’s offer because he was his friend.

For Aziraphale this was a chance to meet new people. He had a few friends in the past few months and he has grown quite off of them and the community since moving to Tadfield. But non of these friends compared to Crowley. If he had to spend time with someone he was glad it was with Crowley.

In those past few months the two had gotten to know each other more. They both had afternoon tea 2 to 3 times a week. They would often go shopping together and on most Saturdays they would be at their local pub to have drink for a few hours.

Time was so precious when they were with each other, they loved each others company and even know they were two different people they complete each other. They were both usually together when the people of Tadfield saw them, they usually kept themselves to themselves but the people noticed.

They noticed them, both of them would be flying around each other, it was so obvious from afar. Like a crow chasing a butterfly. The only ones who didn’t notice was Crowley and Aziraphale.

It was 10.30am and Crowley and Aziraphale began to walk round the fair next to each other side by side. The fair was full of people, talking laughing, children running around playing on different stalls and showing off their prizes.

  
They both would stop at some of the stalls, gazing at the wonderful creations people had to offer. The chatted, smiled and laugh at each other then the two would carry on to the next stall.

It had been a good half an hour before a voice caught their attention.

“Aziraphale” The voice spoke. Both Crowley and Aziraphale turned to the direction the voice was heard from. It was a women. A beautiful woman with long brunette , big round glasses, a bright round face covered in freckles. She wore a long green dress.

“Oh Anathema” Aziraphale waved and started to walk other, Crowley also followed. She was at a stall, selling little trinkets, they looked very old.

“Who is she?” Crowley asked.

“She’s someone I’ve met a few time round the village, she likes books” that somehow didn’t surprise Crowley that she liked books. She looked like a book girl.

“Anathema nice to see you, how his you grandmother?” The blond asked.

“Aziraphale lovely to see you and you too mr Crowley, she fine Aziraphale, she would have come today but her knees are too weak”

“You know my name?”

“Aziraphale talks about you quite often Mr Crowley”

“Oh does he now” he turned to look at the blond who quickly looked in the other direction.

“It’s nothing bad, he talk very fondly of you” Aziraphale gave a quick glance at the girl, his face was flushed with the colour red. He gave her such a evil side eye that al that Anathema could do was smirk back. She knew what she was doing.

“So what brings you two here.” She continued.

“Oh we though it was a lovely day to meet everyone and I roped Crowley to come with me and spend some time” Aziraphale answered with a smile on his face.

“Oh so you asked him on that dat….”

“Shhhhhush” Aziraphale stopped her and putting his finger on his lip. His eyes bulged from his eye sockets. He couldn’t quite believe she just said that. Crowley however his interest had peeked at the girls words.

“Angel how rude” he teased “go on dear what was you going to say” he teased more. The girl looked at Crowley then back to Aziraphale.

“I was gonna say date” she shrugged.

“Ahha nice joke Anathema, were are not on a date” he laughed worriedly. Crowley was loving this but pretend to be and idiot about it.

“A date?” Crowley repeatedly. Aziraphale was glowing of different kinds of red off his face. He couldn’t know how it could get any worse.

“Well you should, make the most of it you two. You both would make a cute couple” she winked. Aziraphale was doomed. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He was so embarrassed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Crowley.

Aziraphale took his hands away from his face and looked at the man. He was smiling.

“You should have said it was a date, I would have said yes you know” Crowley smiled and winked. Aziraphale’s lips turned into a weak smile. He would say anything about what Crowley had just said.

Anathema was just starring at the two, someone had to say it. She folded her arms quite proudly.

Crowley raised his hand and grabbed Aziraphale’s own. Aziraphale was startled but he couldn’t pull away from the mans grip. His hands were so soft, delicate and slim.

“She’s right, better make the most of it” he looked deep into the blue eyes. All Aziraphale could do was nod back. Crowley wave bye to book girl and turned and walked the other way with Aziraphale in his hand. He would have to thank the book girl later.

As far as most date, they spent every moment together. They stopped at one stall where you could win a teddy if you knocked over 9 cans with balls. Crowley did just that, and handed the cute and cuddly teddy bare to Aziraphale when he claimed the prize.

Next they went for something to eat. Crowley brought ice creams. They both sat at a bench. Crowley had a ice lolly and he got Aziraphale a cone of pistachio flavour ice cream.

Crowley gazed at the blond as he ate the ice cream. Aziraphale face was full of delight with each bite he took and Crowley loved look at his face when he ate, he loved to look how happy he was.

A few more hours had past and it was getting towards the end of evening. The fair would be setting off fireworks to end the night.

There was one last thing that they hadn’t done and that was go on one of the many rides the fair had to offer.

“I never been on any of these rides before” Aziraphale said

“Really?” Crowley replied, he looked up towards the many of rides there was to go on. “Why don’t you pick one and we both go on it together” he suggested

“Oh ok” Aziraphale looked round. The the rides seemed to be too fast for him but one stood out from the rest”

“That one” he pointed. Crowley looked and then looked up. It was the slowest ride of them all and probably the most romantic one too. A Ferris wheel. The both walked hand in hand and waited in the cue.

After about 10 mins of waiting they finally entered the small box. It was small and cosy. Doors shut and off it went, slowly.

“Did you enjoy your day angel?”

“I did Crowley” Aziraphale continued too look at the view outside. Crowley’s eyes fell upon the man, he was glowing with happiness and it made him happy.

“Thank you so much for a wonderful day” Aziraphale then turned towards Crowley. Crowley’s face dropped when he say the mans face. His eyes was glazed over, his face was red. He had such a weak but heavenly smile. It made Crowley’s heart jumped.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other Crowley made a move. He put his hand on Aziraphale’s round and soft cheek. He massaged his cheek with his thumb. The touch made Aziraphale’s eyes shut, leaning into the touching.

Crowley then moved forward. His eyes settled on the mans lips. He got closer licking his lips, Aziraphale opened his eyes and met Crowley as he was going towards him. Aziraphale placed a finger on Crowley lips.

“I have a request” he whispered

“Anything Angel ”

“Take of them glasses, please. I want to see them eyes” there was silence for a good minute or so until..

“Go on the” with them words, Aziraphale raised his hands toward the glasses and took them off and put them next to him. He was met with the most beautifully coloured eyes he had seen. The deep yellowy hazel colour Crowley eyes had pierced Aziraphale own eyes. He could stop staring at them bewitching eyes.

“Beautiful” he whispered

“I….” Aziraphale stuttered “ I’ve never done this before” he continued. Crowley leaned in more till there nosed just about touched.

“Don’t worry I’ll show you” he crept closer

“Please… just don’t go too fast for me” he requested. Crowley nodded and understood. He understood that this was a big thing for the blond it was also a big thing for him too. He never felt like his with anyone before.

He continued to close the gap between them right until their lips touched. Aziraphale’s lips were soft a sweet. It was addictive. Aziraphale raised his hands and placed the on either side of Crowley’s face to deepen the kiss. As the continued, fireworks began to go off in the background behind them as they reached the top of the wheel.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever but eventually the broke away and gazed into each others eyes. The lights from the fireworks that blasted behind them med their eyes glow and glitter. Shimmering again the colours of their eyes.

They held hands for the rest of the ride. This was sure to be a night too remember. For both of them this was a big step. Crowley was never a committed type of person but this was difffent. Aziraphale was different.

For Aziraphale his anxiety hit his peak but as this moment happened, he felt it go away just this once. This moment was right and he wanted this so much. He wanted to be loved. He was still unsure if this is what Crowley wanted or if it was something else but right now that didn’t matter. This was his first kiss in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long pause in updates. Been a busy bee, hope you like the new chapter


	8. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale’s brother pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: long chapter ahead. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

  
The next day

Things went a completely opposite direction from yesterday. Yesterday they had spent the day with each other, having good conversations, laughing and to end the day with a kiss was amazing. After that kiss everything changed.

The next morning in a wooden four poster bed, Aziraphale woke up, to comfy to get up. He rolled around in his sea of soft blankets and pillows reminiscent of what happens last night and the event that occurred afterwards. The hear rose up to his face just thinking about it.

* * *

After the ride finished, Crowley help Aziraphale out of the booth and they both walked towards the exit of the park. Aziraphale couldn’t look at him. He was so shy after what just happened.

Crowley didn’t just hold his hand, he laced their fingers together, nothing would break them apart. They got nearer the exit of one of the parks gates when Crowley stopped and turned to Azirphale, hands still cliched together.

“Angel.” He started. Azpiraphale felt like he knew what was coming. All this was a big mistake in the heat of the moment and he couldn’t take that kind of rejection. Especially from Crowley.

“Please don’t say it, I know what you’re gonna say” the blond replied. Crowley looked a bit confused.

“What?”

“I didn’t mean anything right, I was just a mistake what happens there right?” Aziraphale was close to tears at this point.

“What? No no no no angel no” he put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulders and shook him in the hope that he would look up to him and he did with tears in his eyes

“No no no quite the opposite actually”

“What.” Aziraphale shook

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to give this ago. This relationship of ours, to the next level I mean” Crowley was met with silence with the blond.

“Look I know you want to go slow but I feel very comfortable around you and I’m the same I don’t want to rush either, I’ll go at a pace that feels comfortable to you.”

“Really?” Aziraphale wiped his tears away and sniffed.

“Even it takes months, years, hell I would wait 6000 years for you.”

“Ha only 6000?” Aziraphale laughter. Crowley laughter with him. He had to make it official. There was only one thing to do.

“Aziraphale would you like to see each more often than just friends” Crowley asked the man. Aziraphale smiled, eyes filled with happyness

“Of course my dear Crowley.”

They both made their way back home, hands still gripped together as the walk along the pavements.

The finally got to their street. The night was over but it was just the beginning for them.

“Well Angel I hope you enjoyed your night”

“I did dear, thank you so much”

“My pleasure, oh I forgot I never gave you my number, do you have you phone” after all these months of knowing each other they never exchanged phone numbers once.

“Right, Yeah here it is” he pulled the phone out of his pocket and got the menu for adding new contacts. He then handed the phone to Crowley. Crowley put the numbers in and handed it back. Aziraphale looked at the phone and looked at the name he had put next to the number . It said Crowley with a love heart emoji next to it.

Crowley the handed his phone to Azirphale. Aziraphale put his number in it and handed it back. His name read, angel with a angel emoji next to it. Crowley saw it and laughed.

“Cute” Crowley said. “ right we better get some shut eye angel, it been a long day but it’s been the best”

“It has”

“Hopeful more to come right?” Crowley held Aziraphale’s hand up and pressed a sweet and gentle kiss on to the top of his hand. Aziraphale returned the favour and kissed Crowley cheek.

“Good night Crowley”

“Good night angel”

* * *

Aziraphale was so bold last night. It been a while since he dated someone, kissed someone and sexual wise, it had been been a while. He wasn’t sure how it worked anymore. Time had changed since the last time he engaged in sexual activity.

Aziraphale shook his head, it’s something he didn’t want to think about right now, it was still early days with Crowley but who knows what the future held for the.

Then there was a noise from his phone from his bedside table. He reached over and grabbed it. It was a message from Crowley.

( morning angel, hope you sleep well. Fancy dinner later. C x)

Aziraphale smiled at the text. He would love to be woken up everyday with a sweet text from Crowley.

( morning my dear, I did sleep well thank you. Hope you did as well. Would love to have dinner with you. Angel xxx) he replied.

His phone pinged off again with Crowley texting a location and a time. Aziraphale looked at the clock next to him. He did sleep well. It was 10.30 in the morning and he only had a few hours to get ready and wrap things up before then.

He got up and entered the en-suite. He had a quick wash and brushed his teeth, he then made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out a few casual clothes. Something nice but not too flashy.

After getting dressed he made something small to eat and had a quick cup of tea. Killed some time by reading a book and writing some notes down for a new book he was writing.

The time soon came where he would meet up with Crowley, he settled down his notes in his study and grabbed his jacket and off he went though the front door.

  
3 days later.

They took a nice afternoon stroll though the park, hand in hand. It was another delightful day, it was quiet and peaceful and the pair could enjoy each others company.

“So how’s the book shop doing angel” Crowley asked

“Oh wonderful dear, doing much well than I had expected.”

Aziraphale had just recently opened his bookshop after a stressful few week but everything got sorted in the end. Aziraphale shop was doing so well that he hired some help. Anathema was delighted when Azpiraphale asked for her help. She had already had experience with book so see seemed the right choice.

The job would help her in the long run. She was due to get married, but due to some money troubles she had to hold of wedding planning for a while. Aziraphale promised to give her a decent pay. She was very grateful, Azpiraphale look at her face and saw such happiness on her face, he knew then he made the right choice.  
As the two walked the came across a bench, this bench was their regular stop when they walked through the park. Many conversations happened here and it had a great view of the duck pond.

“Hey I was thinking that after this you could come and to my place and we watch a movie together” the red head suggested. Aziraphale smiled

“That would be nice dear”

Later that night

The movie was a horror, Crowley loved horrors and stupid enough Aziraphale went along with it. The move was gory, with lost of bloom and guts. It was about a killer stalker that talked teenagers camping out in some woods.

Aziraphale would look away at most parts, hiding his face in Crowley arm when he didn’t like it. Crowley though it was cute and would always comfort him when he was scared.

It soon came to the end of the film and they both got up from the comfortable sofa, Aziraphale grabbed onto Crowley’s arm. Like he didn’t want to leave.

“Errr you ok angel?”

“Ohhh… I’m fine just … that was a really scary film” Crowley raised his eyes brow, clearly he scared shit out of his mind, maybe he took it too far.

“Oh ummm well you can stay here the night, I have a spare room?”

Oh would you mind”

  
“Not at all angel, sorry I sort of sprung such a gory horror on you all of a sudden”

“It’s ok you didn’t mean no harm, but my house is so big and well there’s no one else there” Azirphale shook. Crowley let out a little laugh come from his lips.

When they decided to go though this relationship, Aziraphale made it clear he wanted to go slow. He didn’t want to offer his side of the bed too quickly to his angel. He knew this whole relationship thing was big and last thing he wanted to do was disobey his trust and ruin everything with him.

“Here” he held his hand for Aziraphale which he took and led him upstairs to the spare room which was just across from his own. They both exchanged kisses and bid goodnight.

  
2 days later

Crowley found himself in front of Azriaphale’s door. He was going to ask about lunch today. He knocked a few times and waited. He heard scrambling though the door until it opened.

“Oh Crowley I wasn’t expecting you this early today” Aziraphale answered. He opened the door even more to let the red head its.

“I thought we might talk….about” Crowley stopped. There was another man here.

“Sorry was I interrupting anything” Crowley looked on at the other man in front. He was tall with brown hair combed back. He was strongly built and wore a loose shirt with tightly fitted suit trousers. He stood there with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. He looked like an asshole to Crowley.

“No actually you came at a good time, Crowley I want to introduce you to my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel this is Crowley.”

“Nice to meet you Crowley” he took his hand out of his pocket and held it in front of Crowley to offer a welcoming shake. Crowley said nothing and held out his hand and they both shook.

“Not much of a talker, my brother sure knows how to pick them” he let go of the red heads hand and put them in his pocket again. Crowley remembered Aziraphale talking about his brother a couple of time and the vibe he got from those conversations was that his brother didn’t know when to shut his mouth.

“Well then I hope you don’t mind Crowley if it was ok for my brother to join us for dinner?” Aziraphale asked but didn’t get a response

“Crowley are you alright?” That snapped him out of it.

“Oh no it fine angel, more the better right” Crowley laughed.

“Angel, he’s even got a pet name for ya hey azira, owww how cute” Gabriel mocked. Aziraphale blushes a bit and turned his head away. This must have been so embarrassing for him right now.

“Come on you two we can go in my car” Gabriel offered. They both did what they was told and soon they were off to their regular café.

They all got in and sat at Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s usual table. Aziraphale excused him self to get drinks while both Gabriel and Crowley sat at the table. After a few minutes azira brought a tray of drink back.

“Hope you didn’t by the whole shop supply of cake azira” Gabriel joked. Aziraphale laughed nervously with him, Crowley did say or do anything.

“But like seriously Aziraphale you need to stop eating that crap, that gut of yours gets bigger every time I see you” he continued and took a sip of his drink not noticing the hurt on Aziraphale’s face, but Crowley notice

His poor angel, he though. He literally wanted to punch this guy in the face. He didn’t care if he was his brother. That’s no way to treat someone especially family.

“ So Crowley what attracted you to my brother? I doubt it was his body, was it his personality, you both suit each other in my eyes you both are so quiet and awkward.” Aziraphale spat out his drink.

“Gabriel! What kind of question is that.”

“What I’m just curious azira also I have to tease my big brother too.” He laughed. But Crowley could tell what his brothers words were doing to him. Crowley had enough of this guy and he had to bite back.

“Actually his mind was so attractive to me when he met” he glanced over to Aziraphale and gave him a wink.” He’s so intelligent and nice and funny and as for his body…. Well just one of the perks of being in this relationship with him” he went and gave Aziraphale a little smile and Aziraphale bushes at his word

“You can’t be serious right?” Gabriel snapped back

“Oh I’m seriously, he’s literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever met” he said with honest words. Looking at Aziraphale to showing he meant every he said . Gabriel gave another swing of his drink and lent back in the wooden chair.

“ each to their own tastes I guess just like your fashion sense, what is with the sunglasses it’s don’t even sunny” Gabriel asked and before Crowley could even talk Aziraphale butted in.

“actually I like his glasses on, he so mysteriously attractive that way” Aziraphale returned the favour. He was being bold he needed to be. He knew what his brother was like and he’ll was he gonna ruin this for him.

“ ewww stop I can cut the sexual tension between you to with a knife. Can we talk about something different “ both Crowley and Aziraphale blushes at each other and smile. They had each other’s backs, they knew they were taking baby steps with this relationship but every now and then the took one big step and they both felt amazing about it.

They three talked more and Crowley learned a lot about Gabriel, he was a single man not looking to settle. Loved the fast life( explains his personality very much) he was also a personal trainer at a very posh gym in the city.

He was completely different to his Aziraphale. His angel was sweet, kind and soft. Gabriel was however was just a heartless rock of nothingness to him.

With time going by so fast the found themselves back at Aziraphale’s house and Gabriel was just about to leave. He gave his big brother Azirphale a hug. The height difference was amazing.

“ hey azira do you mind me talking to your boyfriend for a moment, in private?”

“No…no of course not. I’ll leave to make some tea you can talk to Crowley then” Aziraphale smiles and made his way to the kitchen. Gabriel smiles as he left then soon turned his attention to Crowley. Crowley knew this would come soon. The brother talk. He knows Aziraphale is sweet and innocent and people use that and Gabriel was tough, deep down under all that muscle he knew Gabriel cared about his brothers wellbeing.

“You” he started “you better not hurt him, lay one finger on him and so help me I will…”

You don’t realise how much Aziraphale means to me” Crowley cut in and walked towards him.

“Well you should be worried”

“I’m really not tho. You see I’ve been talked to like a piece of shit before, I don’t take that kinda threats to heart but you, well if anything you should watch what you say to angel. I know he doesn’t show it but he keeps it well hidden”

“He knows I’m joking”

“Does he tho?” Gabriel looked at Crowley dead in the glasses. He had to think a lot and this red head was starting to bug him.

“I don’t need to hear this kinda crap from you, I barely even know you and I’ve known him longer”

“I probably know him a lot more than you think” Crowley snapped back looking quite pleased for himself. Gabriel huffed and grabbed his coat.

“Azira I’m going now I’ll talk to you soon” he opens the front door and then he was gone. Aziraphale came round the corner and was met with only Crowley

“Oh what did you say…. Oh he’s gone, where did he go?”

“He said he had to to go before it got dark, long drive back to the city”

“Oh I suppose so”

“You ok angel?” Crowley walked up to him and placed his hands on either side of of the soft blond and rubbed his shoulder.

“I’m fine , it was nice to se my brother again” his eyes saddened

“But?”

“But… sorry to bother you with him on such short notice, he shows up without warning”

“It’s ok angel. I don’t really understand the whole sibling business but he is your family”

As far as Aziraphale knew, Crowley was an only child. Crowley’s dad left when he was only a baby unable to handle fatherhood. It been him and his mother. He talked fondly of his mother, she’s really supportive and very loving. He has yet to meet her.

“You handle Gabriel quiet well. Most are quite shy when they meet him”

“Nothing to it really” Crowley laughed.

“Tea my dear?” Azipraphale offered

“ that would be lovely angel” and the both went off to grab drink in the kit hunt and sit at the kitchen table. Aziraphale too his first sips and looked at Crowley. He had to wonder about the early conversation they had back at the café.

“Um Crowley? He stuttered “ can I ask you a question?” Crowley places his drink away from his lips to list to what he had to say.

“Fire away angel, I’m all ears”

“Back at the café, did you mean it”

“Mean what?”

“ about being intelligent and funny”

“Of course it’s one of many traits you have that have lured me in angel”

“ and my body?” Crowley spat out his drink, he wasn’t expecting that so suddenly.

“Your body?” Crowley repeated.

“Yes…” Aziraphale waited for an answer. He needed to know if he wanted to progress with his relationship with Crowley. He wanted it more than anything but he need to know if Crowley was all words no action. He needed to know if Crowley didn’t care about what he looked like, he wanted to know if he loved him for being himself.

Crowley sighed, he needed to be truthful, Azpiraphale deserves the truth on how he felt about him. Crowley looked at his mug, he could see his reflection. He was still wearing them glasses.

His thoughts turned to that night, their first kiss. It was so tender, so full of love it made his heart flutter. Crowley push his hair back and took his shades off placing them on the table. His eyes met Aziraphale’s crystal blue eyes. If he had to tell him the truth, he will do it so he know he meant it. No one ever saw Crowley’s eyes and on that night when Aziraphale looked it them, he was looked in a way no one ever looked at him before

“Your body Aziraphale from what I’ve seen anyways” Crowley was struggle, he didn’t want to go too fast. Crowley took his hands and gripped the blonds own.

“It’s beautiful angel, your skin so soft and silky, your lips so plump I could kiss them every second and the hair… oh the hair. So angelic and bright. The first day I saw you, you looked so heavenly I though you was just a dream” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley’s word, he could tell by looking at his eyes, they were so full of pure truthfulness.

“Angel that day after we met you walked away to run errands. I have to admit I did get a look of that behind. It was a nice view”

“Oh was it now” Aziraphale laughed “ the best view was me walking away?”

“As much as I hate to see you ever walk away, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you, all of you eventually” Aziraphale eyes widened in surprise at Crowley words.

“ shit, angel I’m sorry that was vulgar of me, I shouldn’t…”

“What no, actually I’m glad you said it too. I would very much to see all of you too Crowley” Crowley’s raised his eye brow. His angel, being so bold.

“But I still don’t want to rush but I think we’re progressing right?”

“Oh we are angel, I will wait forever for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	9. The things we regret in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are something that people regret when they are drunk. How will Crowley handle a very drunk Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a large gap in update, hopefully I’ll update more frequently now.

Saturday evening was quite, Crowley would usually go out drinking with Aziraphale tonight but plans change. He and Anathema were out for the night, wedding planning leaving Crowley to have the night for himself. Wedding weren’t a subject he was great on, don’t to wedding too often and wasn’t really invited to any. He guess he would be going to this one tho.

He sat in a black leather chair in a dim lit living room clutching a glass of whiskey. He sat in the quiet living room reading a magazine, he rarely red magazines but tonight was different, these magazines were given to him by Aziraphale and were about spectacular places to visit and the history about them. He was quite interested in one article about the Roman Empire.

He took another sip of his whiskey and continued to read. He flicked through a number of pages and read about 2 or 3 books that evening forgetting about the time altogether, that was until his doorbell rang.

The sound startled Crowley. He looked up at the clock in the wall, it read 11.45pm. He took another sip of his drink and places the glass on the glass table next to his chair. He got up and strolled to the front door.

He wasn’t expecting anyone, who in their right mind would ring a door bell at nearly 12am. He got closer to the door and the constant ring on the door bell stopped replacing by knocking. Crowley was not in the greatest of moods but all that suddenly changed when he opened the door.

“Angel?”

“Hey there sexy” Aziraphale slurred, he was drunk out of his mind, leaning on the door frame, hair a mess and his shirt buttons were undone at the top and not tucked into his trousers like they usually were. He was an absolute hot mess.

“W…what are you doing here?” Crowley questioned but before he got his answer, Aziraphale slouched and fell forward luckily Crowley was their to catch him.

“Come one let get you inside and lying down” he put Aziraphale’s arm up and over his shoulder and took him into the living room. He almost got him on the sofa until the blond swung round and placed his other arm around Crowley bringing him closer.

“ oh oh crow…Crowley my hero” Aziraphale giggles drunkenly. Crowley struggles to get the smaller man off him but he was quite stronger than he appeared. He just about managed to get closer to the sofa but the drunken blond had other idea.

Before Crowley knew it, Aziraphale pushed the red head away, he landed with a big thug as he body was caught by his leather chair. Crowley startled desperate to try and get back up was meant with Aziraphale pushing him back down .

“Now now nooow dear, yo… you sit right the..er I … I have a show for you” Aziraphale stuttered and giggles in his drunken state. Crowley had to get up, the blond was gonna end up doing something really stupid but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. Azira’s words got to him . He was like putty in Aziraphale’s hands.

“I’m tired of waiting Crowley …. Your not moving fast enough” Aziraphale shouted. Crowley looked on and the blond in front of him.

“ I’m gonnnnna show you a really good tiiime now” and as he said it his hand made their way down towards his trousers, struggling to free the buttons and zipper done of his trousers. Crowley couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Here right now Aziraphale was stripping right in front of him. Not in the most sexist was but he was still doing it.

Finally as he managed to undo the top of his trousers he shimmer out of them, revealing his white briefs and chunky thick legs. Oh god his legs where thick and sexy, Crowley though. He would love them legs wrapped round him right now but now wasn’t the time.

Crowley tried to snap out of it but before he could take action the blond was up against him straddling his lap. Azira got close to Crowley face, his soft silky fingers explored Crowley’s neck before planting a big kiss on the red head’s lips. The kiss was wet and intoxicating, Crowley instantly melting into the kiss, such love and passion he kissed back just as hard. The blond then licked Crowley’s lips, demanding entrance to explore his mouth and Crowley being the love stuck idiot he was gave the angel what he wanted.

Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance and Aziraphale was winning. Azira places his hands on the man’s chest below him as rubbing it all over. He then slowly moved them up towards towards Crowley’s perfect sculpted neck tracing his fingers on all the right spots making Crowley moan into the kiss.

Crowley no matter how much he protest his body wasn’t listening, he felt the urge and his jeans tighten with the heat of the temptress on top of him. His long finger gripping the sides of the leather chair. He had to stop right now.

Then one of the angel’s hands works it way up to the red heads glorious locks of hair at the back of his head then pulled it back. Crowley’s neck now exposed was taken advantage by the blond, he started teasing and licking at the skin. The man below him gasped and moaned, his eyes widened and he felt the heat in his pants tighten even more. Azira then bit and sucked and the exposed skin, it was getting to much and he needed to stop this now

“Aaaa azira, p…please stop” Crowley demanded, but the blond continued

“Angel ahha… you don’t want this… please!” His protests got the blonds attention. His lips still lingered to Crowley neck

“Oh I need this Crowley I need it now”

“You don’t Angel, your not in the right mind”

“I know that’s a lie I can feel you…. Your body is telling me something else” Azira then placed his hand in Crowley’s groin and Crowley bit his lip and the touch.

“Your body wants me Crowley…. Your so hard right now” Crowley shut his eyes. It was too much. He had to end it now or he and the blond were going to end up doing something they would both regret. He wasn’t going to take advantage of him, he didn’t want to betray his friends trust.

Crowley the pluck up the strength and got up, bringing his arms up and round Aziraphale and carried him towards the stairs.

“See I knew it! You want this Crowley” Crowley said nothing back and made his way up stairs and to the bedroom. He then threw the blond on the bed.

“Ohhh Crowley yes!!! I’m all your , do with me as you please” he raised his arms ready to be embraced but Crowley just stood over him.

“No” Crowley spoke

“What? Why? Don’t you love me? Is it my body? Am I disgusting to look” azira kept questioning.

“No angel, as much as I want to I can’t. I love you but this is not you. You’re going to stay here and sleep off that mess your in. We will talk tomorrow” Crowley turned and walk out the room closing the door and leaving his angel alone. He pressed his back up at the closed and pinched his nose and closed his eyes. He sighed with relief. It was over.

He could have just slept in his spare room but he couldn’t . He walked himself back down stairs and back to the living room. He looked and the mess, he knew Aziraphale long enough to know that he didn’t want this.

  
He then walked and laid on his sofa, he got comfortable and then he went to sleep .

The next day

The sun shown though the netted covered windows of a very largebedroom, hitting the blond man that slept. The heat and brightness stirred the man from his slumber, his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light in the room. He managed to get him self up and rubbed his eyes to get a better sight of where exactly where he was.

He was in a room that wasn’t familiar to him. The walls were a dark grey with a darker floral patten all over them. Big black wardrobe stood tall, the bed he was in was a black wooden kingsize bed with silk black sheets. He looked more and spotted the bed side cabinet next to him. There was a lamp on there decorated with a black snake and under the lamp was a photo in a frame, a glass of water with pills next of it and a note.

Azira looked at the note first. It read

“Take this when you wake up it will help with the headache” azira still a bit dazed couldn’t remember what happened last night he didn’t even know how he got here or who’s room this was. It could have been some stranger, he could have done anything.

Azira rubbed his hands in his face, he was so stupid for drinking so much last night, he knew he couldn’t handle his drink all that well but he did it anyways. He stopped rubbing his face and peeked at the framed photo in the stand through the slits between his fingers. The photo.

He quickly picked it up and took a closer inspection on it. It was him, not just him but it was him and Crowley, it was the photo Crowley took on the day they went to the fair together, when they first kissed. This was Crowley room. His room. He placed the photo back and looked and the sheets that draped over him. Crowley sleep here. He grabbed the silky sheets, lifting them up and took in all the smells. It smelt like Crowley.

Azirphale was almost calm until it brought more questions than answers. Where was Crowley and what exactly happened? Azira tried hard to remember he tried and then suddenly it came back, well bits of it anyways. He mind flashed back to him walking to Crowley house, pushing him and straddling him.

No no no no, Aziraphale was on the brink of tears, he could remember kissing him, licking and biting his neck and then his hand, his hand went down and ….

He completely ruined everything. He took advantage of Crowley, he touched him and he didn’t listen to Crowley’s protests. The though of Crowley hating him made him cry even more. He had to apologise quickly.

He notice he wasn’t wearing any trousers at all as he got up, he looked around and found them on the edge of the bed, Crowley must have brought them up. He quickly put them on and ran out the door, across the landing and down the stairs. He went straight to the living room and was met with not only Crowley but Anathema was also here too.

“Crowley!!” Azira huffed “ Crowley I’m so sorry , I messed up I messed up big I….I understand if you hate me but please please please forgive me” Aziraphale shut his eyes, more tears ran down his face, he was unable to notice Crowley getting up and walking over to him. The then embraced the blond in his arms.

Aziraphale froze. He could move . He was sure Crowley would hate him, he abused his trust and ignored his pleads. He was the worst boyfriend ever.

“ I don’t hate you angel” Crowley

“B…but I did bad things”

“That wasn’t you, your mindset wasn’t in the right place I get it but even after all that I can’t hate and blame you. It me who should apologise”

“Why should you apologise?”

“I should have stopped you sooner but damn it angel you was just too strong”

“I’m sorry you two it’s my fault” Anathema butted in. “I should have made Aziraphale drink so much and taking him into doing something stupid, it was…reckless of me and I should have thought first on how it will impact your relationships.”

Both men stood and looked at here. She looked so glum on how much trouble something stupid did and it was affecting them all in different ways. They were all friends and they didn’t want this to ruin what they had.

“It’s ok Anathema, we all did bad but we shouldn’t argue over who’s fault it is.” Crowley started “ lets just leave it at that a move on” Crowley then walked over to the girl who was sniffing away her tears awake before they noticed she was crying.

“I know you had good intentions anathema, but angel wanted to take it slow and I promise I would even if I had to wait till the end of the world I would.” He turned to meet Aziraphale’s glance, his smile was soft and it warmed Crowley heart. He didn’t care when it happens, he didn’t care if it never happens. He was happy with the man he loved dearly and he wouldn’t change a thing.

“Right I better be of, newt will be worry if I’m gone too long. He gets bit clingy” Anathema rose from the black sofa and said her goodbyes then left leaving Crowley and Azira alone together. Aziraphale scratches the back of his head brought on by the awkward silence, then that silence broke by a loud rumbling noise.

“Oh dear, my tummy is talking to me “ Azira laughed awkwardly, Crowley laughed back and smiled softly towards the blond.

“So what does my angel want to eat?”

“Oh… I dunno” Crowley came up to him and places both hands on either side of azira.

“Anything you want I’ll make.”

“Really? Hnmm how about pancakes?” Aziraphale smiles

“Pancakes it is then” Crowley then led the blond to the kitchen and took him over to the dining table. Aziraphale sat down and greatly admired the red head mixing batter and flipping pancakes. One by one there was a great stack of pancakes , drizzled in honey and topped with strawberries.

Crowley glided over and place the plate In front of Aziraphale and continued to sit on the opposite side. His eyes followed as the fork entered Azira lush mouth, biting and savouring all the flavours. His eyes gleamed and his cheeks red, azira let out a little moan of pleasure from tasting the delicious food before him.

“ his is absolutely scrumptious Crowley” Aziraphale said opening his eyes to find Crowley looking at him, admiring him. He look to be in a world of his own.

“Crowley?” Azira said snapping our Crowley from deep though “you ok?”

“I’m fine angel just happy to see you eat”

“Ummm Crowley can I ask you something” Aziraphale changed the subject quite quickly and shocked Crowley to what he was going to say next. Crowley sat up straight, showing Aziraphale he had his attention

“Yeah sure angel what’s up?”

“About last night…. Did you see….” Azira coughed he couldn’t bring himself to say any more but he needed to know “did you see me ….naked?”

“ no angel I didn’t, you did take you trousers off and undone a few top buttons in your shirt but that was it”

“Oh…. Oh right” Azipraphale eyes looked off to the side

“Is that too much, I’m sorry I should have stopped you”

“No it’s not that…. Did I look ok?”

“Look ok?” Crowley got confused, what was the angel trying to say.

“Yeah I mean, did you like seeing part of me” Crowley understood the words coming out of Aziraphale’s mouth. He knew Azira was very self conscious about the way he looked, even more so since his brothers comment. He knew this would get to him.

“Well….?”

“Look angel, you are perfect the way you are, I don’t want to change that.”

“Oh thank you”

“Besides I didn’t see much but what I saw I did like and if I saw more of you I would definitely still be interested if that’s what you’re wondering“ Crowley winked. That comment caught Aziraphale attention turning his face bright red.

Oh so what did you see exactly?” Aziraphale put his elbow on the table and lent on his had, giving a flirty tone of voice toward the red head in front of him.

“Well” he started “ I did see those gorgeous legs of yours, would mind them wrapped around me one day”

Aziraphale giggles

“Maybe you will”

“Oh you’re such a vixen angel you have no idea what you are doing to me”

“I can only imagine” the two exchange lustful looks. The both wanted each other so badly but azira wasn’t ready and Crowley knew what, he respected that. The past few months for both of them was only the beginning of their relationship but little did they both know that the events soon to come would put their relationship to the test.

  
Later that night Aziraphale decided to go home after a wonderful evening meal with Crowley, they put what happens that night behind them as normal.

Crowley closed his house door and set his keys on the hallway table in a little leaf dish. His attention was then caught by his house phone that was ringing.

No one ever called on that phone unless it was family but who would be caking at 10pm at night, Crowley though.  
He walked over and grabbed the phone, putting it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Crowley? My dear I’ve been trying to call you for the past few hours”

“Aunt… aunt Tracy what the matter it better be important if your calling at this time of the night “

“Crowley it about you mother….. I’m afraid she…” Crowley eyes widened with the next few words that came out of the phone. He felt light headed, shaken, weak then the next thing he knew was the sound of the phone hitting the floor.


End file.
